


Pool Problem

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Captured by Wario and Waluigi, Dry Bowser and Toadette fall into a deep swimming pool while tied up! How can the duo escape this wet fate?





	Pool Problem

"Can I ask something?" Toadette stated as she felt conflicted, trying to move her body.

"Can you make it quick?" Dry Bowser responded as he was trying to concentrate, squinting his eyes.

The duo were tied together in rope above a giant swimming pool of trap infested water, with Wario and Waluigi laughing as they managed to capture the two characters with ease, the wicked idiots dancing about as they had piles of treasure chests filled with gold coins behind them.

"Wah ha ha! Getting these nimrods was too easy!" Wario taunted as he began scratching his butt.

"You better believe it, fatty! Let's make these two sink like a stone!" Waluigi exclaimed as he grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting the rope as he and Wario watched Dry Bowser and Toadette fall into the pool, making a huge splash as a result.

Wario and Waluigi gave each other a high five as they began to place the treasured coins into the pockets of their overalls, while Toadette was holding her breath as Dry Bowser tried to segregate his bones to he would be able to get out with ease.


End file.
